Harry's kids
by Mega Pinethapple
Summary: Its a story about the birth and naming of each of harry's kids.
1. James and Albus

**This story is only the second I ever wrote so please give my some advice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

"How far apart are they"?

"2 minuets "

"What?"

"Ma'am its okay but I need to ask you to –"

Now in the sanctuary of the waiting room Harry was worrying about Ginny and his soon

to be first son. They had figured out it was to be a boy 3 months ago. Then they finally agreed on a name no more than 7 days ago. James Sirius Potter. Today was June 15th 2002. So far today was one of the happiest days of his life besides the fact that it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Mister Potter" said a very tired looking nurse

I answered in a "Yes!" that made her jump about three feet in the air.

"Uh yes uh well the um doctor says that the baby is out and healthy and that your wife would like to se you."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you"

He got up and at a run went to go see his wife and baby James. When he got in the room and saw Ginny holding James he felt something that he only felt a few times before. Happiness(I now it sounds mushy and fluff like but if your read the books a few more times you'll agree).

"Hey Ginny hello James."

"Hi sweetie, how are you"

"I'm great but I was more worried about you and little baby James"

"Where good to"

Then after some conversation they went back home with baby James and everyone went crazy over him then after 5 hours (its now eight o'clock in the morning) they all went to bed and got a well deserved rest.

Four years later

"Okay push"!

Meanwhile every one was in the waiting room waiting for the new baby to be born. it was another boy, this time being named Albus Severus Potter after… well its obvious. The only thing any of the people in the room could think about were the baby and Ginny oblivious to the fact that a four year old James had snuck off because of the loss of attention. Somehow he had transported himself into his mom's room.

Then a kind looking doctor looked at him and said

"Hey little guy what are doin in here"

"Who is it?"

"I think its James"

"Why is James in my room?"

"Who Knows?"

"Well doesn't he have to leave?"

"No he can stay in here as long as he isn't too much trouble

Hearing this James quickly found a chair and sat down. Around ten minuets later the doctor, who James now new as , brought him out into the hallway and told him he could come back in when he had finished reading a book called _Life and future: beginning at 700 B.C_, or when the red light turned on which ever came first. Then later the baby was born and they brought him home and threw a party.


	2. Lily and

**I now at least one person has been waiting for this so here, and also it has been two years sense Albus was born **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize .**

**Harry POV**

"Honey I think its time" "time for what Ginny?" "Time for me to have lily!!" "**oh god I'm coming where's the car where's the keys what part of the house am I in where's the door where's the door where's the door where's the door!!!!**" "Oh there it is ,come on boys, were going to the hospital to deliver moms baby" "Why-""No time for questions James"

I was promptly running too the car, followed by James and ,the just stared walking , Albus not far behind. But something was wrong. Hum, oh never mind I'll find out later. So now I'm in our flying car heading to St Mungo's, and I realize that Ginny's still at home "Oh crap-" "Daddy!!""Sorry James its just that we forgot mommy at home""We? I didn't do anything"Wow James is really defensive. "No I know James I just need to go back to the house and get Ginny.""You... we need to go too!" "I know James I'm just a little scatter brained right now!"So we went home and instead of seeing Ginny there stranded with no car, no brooms, no thestrels, no hippogriph, and no magic motorcycle. We found a note saying that she had flooed to the hospital and that by the time we read it Lily might already be born. So we did the same thing, me and Albus, then James right into the room with the rest of the family

James POV

"Dad I'm gonna go okay""Go were"Oh no I'm in trouble now "uh well I, and, with the, and you know""I do?""See you do know, thanks dad, see ya""Oh okay"Whoo that was close.

Third person

James just headed down the hallway bobbed his head ,now he's in his mom's room "Sweat" he couldn't believe it worked again"James how'd you get in here?""oh same way I did last time ,I thought about mom and Lily and you, bobbed my head and was here, now last time I was just thinking of mom and Albus, instead of Lily but that's beside the point. So what goes on?""Not much sweaty we're just sitting around here waiting for me to go into extreme pain!""Oh yay that's grea- I-I - I mean horrible, oh so horrible."gulp ,boy does James wish that his moms in a good mood, then Mrs. Jade leaned down and whispered "great save" and put a thumb up. Meanwhile Ginny was in a great mood and decided to let James off with a smile. Awkward silence for what one might say was forever, then Ginny broke it with a cry, James grabbed a book and left the room just like Mrs. Jade told him to. This time he grabbed a book called ,

_**the life and lies of Albus Dumbledore **_

He knows that this book is about as good as the book about how to use troll boogies as super glue. So he throws it on the ground, bobbes his head and is at home in the Potter library. Then gets some old transfiguration text book, bobbes his head and is back in the hallway where he was before, then starts looking at the moving pictures. There was all sorts of things from wizards turning needles into crickets, to witches turning into birds. Also there was a list of wand wood ,and wand cores ,best for transfiguration. The best wood for transfiguration is Mahogany, did you know that?

James POV

Oooooohhhhhhh that's cool . Oh whats that . Oh it's the red light, that must mean that Lily's born! I ran to the door, opened it, then I saw mom sitting there and the doctor , not Mrs. Jade was slapping Lily "**Hey that's not nice**!!""Oh hi there James, Dr. Eliot was just checking to make sure that Baby Lily was alive."I was thinking of asking Mrs. Jade why _he_ was smacking my little sister, but decided against it .Instead I asked if I could hold Lily when Dr. Eliot was done washing here and checking her temperature and who knows what else, not using those words of course. "Oh, of course you can James but your mommy can hold her first, right" Stupid Dr. Idiot with your duck like face, and high girlish voice, and weird haircut that looked like he had spray painted the place where his hair used to be, and I was asking Mrs. Jade not you! "Alright then I'll wait till my _mom_ is done holding her." Ha! "Well okay then, here you go Mrs. Potter" " Oh she's beautiful look James this is your little baby sister , Lily" "She doesn't look like any girl I've ever seen, well besides Rosey when she was really little , Lily looks like a fish."At this Mrs. Jade scoffed and covered her mouth, Dr. Eliot looked ashen, but still wore his weird duck like face . Mom's eyebrows were up and she was wide eyed but looked still looked humored "Well honey she hasn't grown hair or teeth or ... well you get the Idea, plus she was just born, when she grows up her hair will grow in, and she'll have teeth , and she'll be able to stand , and again I think you got the idea." I nodded because I was afraid that if I'd said anything mom would go on another mood swing. But would she? I mean Lily's born, and Dad said that she was cranky because she was pregnant with Lily, so would she still have mood swings? Aw well I'll ask dad later. "Hey can I go get every one!" "Sure you can James""Yes!" in your face Dr. Duckface! I ran out of the room to the area where I had bobbed before, bobbed, and was right across from the waiting room, then I walked into the waiting room and said " Hey guys guess what, Lily's born and she looks like a pale fish, with no fins." This time Uncle Gorge had fits of laughter as did Uncles Ron, Percy, Bill, and Charlie along with aunts Hermy, Fleur, Angi, and Penny also Teddy, Vicky, Rosey, Domdom, Freddie, Roxie, Molly, Louie, Al, and Lucy started laughing hilariously . But dad just stood there and smiled? Why wasn't he laughing like everybody else ? "Come and look!"So I led everyone to mom's room and Lily in it. Now I have to go threw another two years of practically being ignored but I'm gonna be a better sport this time then I was with Al. That night we went home and celebrated Lily's birth, along with Easter.

Twelve years later. Halloween night

" So Jade do you know whats wrong?"Ginny sounded nervous, Harry looked faint, "Yes I do Ginny, your pregnant eight months i-"___"__What I can't be pregnant, I just can't!!!!!!!__**!!!!**__**" **_

Everything had been blown off the walls. Harry had been slammed against the wall Mrs. Jade had been blown threw her wall, and Ginny was standing up, looking around wondering what had happened . "Ginny why, how, where did, what did you do!"this meant "Ginny why did you just make me and jade fly across the room, how did you just make me and jade fly across the room, where you learn to make me and jade fly across the room, and what did you do to do that!""I don't know it just happened like when I was a kid. Jade do you think I was tapping into the kids innocent magic?" "Could be, well if it happens again you know where to find me."Then she smiled and left the room, Ginny what a little apprehensive about having another kid, Victorie had just had her first kid with Theodor . Could she have a kid just a month later then her niece and nephew? Well I guess she has to the baby would be born wether she was in on it or not. Harry didn't know what was going threw his or his wife's mind. Then the entire family came in and .. Well he couldn't tell what was going on. At the moment he felt like the entire earth had stopped, then started spinning far to fast .He was getting a headache ,so he excused himself from the table, and went out to get some air, was this really happening? He slapped himself with all the power and muscle he could muster, he fell to the ground , it was defiantly real, he wasn't dreaming . That was his last chance, dreaming, he wished that instead of falling to the ground with a stinging cheek, that he would wake up from a weird dream, and tell everyone about it at breakfast, and have a new thing to joke about for the next few years .He wished that instead of being pregnant, Ginny just had a weight problem from getting older, and he wished that the kicking was just a stomachache that Ginny had. He wished that his last child would be Lily ,he wished that he was just in another one of those weird practical jokes that James started pulling when he turned twelve, that he swore he did on his own but they both knew that Gorge, or Ron had put him up to, he was wishing a lot at that moment so much that he started laughing , completely out of place but he couldn't stop . Then he heard a noise , teddy had just come out noticed Harry laughing on the ground like a idiot, but Harry still didn't stop, he couldn't, somehow laughing calmed him down, and strengthened him at the same time. "Hey guess what!" "What" harry fitted it in between fits of laughter , so it was more like "hahahahaha-wha-hahahah-t-hahahaha"but more wheezy. "Ginny's pregnant!"Of course Teddy knew that Harry knew, he was just being smart. Then Harry's laughter died down and he looked up at Teddy "Did you have to remind me-" "I for one am shocked" This caught harry off guard....NOT! " Oh really, I couldn't of guessed!""I'm actually surprised ! I mean who could have thunk it , a aunt and niece have kids in the same year" "You and Victorie aren't mad, are you?" Harry was worried "Naw I could care less. What I'm really surprised about is that you guys are having another baby! Well I guess that's the Weasleys for ya" Does he have an ounce of useful information "Uh Teddy. Do you have an ounce of useful information, that you could give me, like advice, or tips, I mean, well, anything except insults on the family, really!"It seemed like it took quite a lot of thinking for Teddy to come to an answer. "Helpful?""Yes!""No." "Then go!"

The rest of that week was pretty much the same as Harry and Teddy's "discussion",then people got used to it, and time went bey, until December First it was snowing outside, big surprise there, and the Potter family, which included Harry ,Ginny, James, Al, and Lily, was sitting in their family room playing chess, and Al was reading a book waiting for some one to lose so that he could play, when Lily called out "Guys I have an idea for the baby's name, want to here it great, well if it's a boy then something like Dobby or Sirius and if it's a girl something like Adriana, you know dad's teacher's sister who galley grinning killed"" Oh gosh Lils, she's talking about _Dumbledore's_ sister who _Gellert Grinwald _killed."Oh, poor Al, he always has to translate Lily's speech. "Okay if it's a girl then its Adriana, if it's a boy then its Sirius"every one seemed to like the idea so they continued with the night and in the morning they were in the hospital with the rest of the family. Every one thought it was just another false alarm but James had still Bobbed into his mom's room, just lick old times and this time he would help Jade and old Duck-faced, high-voiced , weirdo in the hair department, as well as alien headed Dr. Eliot / Dr. Duckface deliver Adriana.

Back in the waiting room

Everyone is sitting around waiting for what they think might never happen, one of those people being Harry "Ron do you actually think that this time that she's going to be born?" "Not in the slightest Harry , you know that , but I had to come, my sister is going to try and give birth." "Same here, only, substitute sister for wife" But there was a difference between this time and all the others. Harry could feel it . He also started feeling exactly what he felt on Halloween all the wishes and dreams , but then new ones came like these.

I hope that Ginny's okay, I hope that Adriana's okay, let alone James, he'll probably pass out, then when he wakes up he'll find himself on a sick bed, get up and go to find Ginny, he always finds the people he's looking for I don't know how he does it he just does. I hope that every one won't be to surprised when the nurse comes out and says "Excuse me Mr. Potter but your Daughter has just been born" Was that an echo in my head ? No, it was actualy the nurse! How'd everyone take it.

Harry looked around to find every one looking at him, why? Oh right "Well then I should go. Right?""Yeah mate your supposed to go... so step on it!" then Ron pushed Harry forward. He ran the wrest of the way. Thoughts were flying threw his head, he couldn't think all of that at once so he just kept his mind on the room number, seven zero seven. He kept on repeating it in his head again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. There it is, right in front of him he turned the nob and expected to see someone jump out and scream "GOTCHA!!!" But instead he looked in and saw James, standing behind Ginny smiling, and happy crying ,looking down at little Adriana, and then he looked up at Harry and beckoned him over so that Harry could get a better look at his youngest child, born on the Second of December ,two thousand twenty, Eight teen and one half inches tall, seventeen pounds no ounces, green eyes , brown hair, wrapped in a pink blanket that Molly, Ginny's mom, had made for her. "She's...she's beautiful" In all truth she was very different then other babies so different in a beautiful way that if explained, it would take a million give er take a few years. "Lets go show her to every one in the waiting room""Okay I'm up to that, but can one of you hold the baby."It wasn't a question. "Oh sure here ,give her to me"Harry wasn't asking either what kind of world do we live in where no one asks for any thing!? Writer throws there hands up . Harry takes Adrianna as Ginny hands her to him. "Thanks" Harry mumbles "Hey Jade can we have a wheel chair" "Oh, here." she rolls one over to him, he takes it in one hand then tells James to put Ginny into it , when Ginny's in a wheel chair, James is ready to push it ,and Harry has Adrianna in his hands securely they head off to find everyone, and when they do, they go home, Ginny and Adrianna go to bed while every one else is downstairs having an all out part, all the bedrooms are soundproofed.

**Thanks for reading it really means a lot, also if you could tell me if you like the story line/plot or my Oc. then I would by extremely happy if you reviewed and gave me your input on what you like, my mistakes, or things you think I should do in the future**!

Messers James Lily Sirius and Remus out!


End file.
